


Wounds of Love

by anyakoku



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: F/F, One Shot, confession?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 14:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14286588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyakoku/pseuds/anyakoku
Summary: “Mae, forgive me if I’m being presumptuous, but what you’re saying sounds like… you love me.”





	Wounds of Love

Celica sighed as she wrapped a bandage around Mae’s blood stained abdomen, having received a large gash to her side in the previous battle. Even now there was still some blood trickling out, causing Celica’s fingertips to become lightly coated in the red substance. Neither girl had said a word since Celica began Mae’s first aid, and both knew exactly why. After a few moments more of silence, Mae finally spoke up.

 

“Celica… I’m really sorry…” She said, wincing a bit from the ever present pain in her side.

 

Celica was silent for a moment before responding, not meeting Mae’s gaze. “It’s fine, Mae. I just would’ve thought you were smart enough to not dive right into a brigand’s axe.”

 

“He was going to kill you, Celica! What else was I supposed to do?!” The mage snapped back, trying to stand up but failing to due to the still somewhat fresh wound, causing her to fall on her back.

 

“Mae…!” Celica hurridley brought the girl back up to a seated position, hurriedly trying to reapply the bandages that had come undone as more blood began to leak out of the gash. “Gods dammit, Mae, why do you have to be so reckless…” Celica muttered, pulling tightly on the bandages to stop the flow of blood. Mae just sighed, much like she had that one day on the battlefield when she had been dealing with her self image problems.

 

“Celica, you’re really important to me, y’know that, right?” Mae didn’t look at Celica, instead staring at the earth the two girls were seated on, knowing fully well what would happen if her eyes met the priestess’.

 

“Well, I’ve never actually thought about it all that much…” She responded, pulling her knees close and holding tightly to them. Mae sulked a bit more before her friend spoke up again. “Though it’s hardly much of a surprise. After all, you didn’t hesitate for a moment to come with me to the Temple of Mila back in Novis.” Celica couldn’t help but smile at the memory, even if it wasn’t all that long ago.

 

Mae stole a glance at Celica, only for her eyes to be locked in place once she saw how the setting sun lit up the redhead’s face, making that smile of hers all the more beautiful than it was the first time she has seen it when she was just a kid.

 

“Y-yeah well, I dunno if you REALLY know though…” She muttered, forcing herself to look back down at the ground, already feeling her eyes begin to water.  _ Gods, Mae, you useless  _ fucking _ lesbian… _ A warmth suddenly graced the pink haired mage’s hand, and she glanced over to see Celica’s hand resting atop her own. 

 

_ Celica… _

 

“Mae, forgive me if I’m being presumptuous, but what you’re saying sounds like… you love me.”

 

Silence.

 

Neither one of the girls said a word until Celica pulled her hand away. “I apologize if I made such a bold assumption, Mae, but-” Celica was caught off guard as her hand was quickly back snatched up, though her expression quickly turned to that of a warm smile.

 

Mae’s hand was shaking as she clutched her best friend’s, her nails almost threatening to break into Celica’s skin. Celica of course wouldn’t say anything, she was far too nice to do that, but Mae still  _ wanted  _ her to say something. She didn’t care what it was, as long as she would just break the tension between them.  _ Gods, Mae, you really are a mess… _

 

The silence never was broken though.

 

Instead, Mae felt a hand grace her cheek, and then a pair of lips were pressed against the other. 

 

That was all the answer she needed.

**Author's Note:**

> GOD i've really wanted to write something for these two for almost a whole year now, ever since their b support was first put out and everyone assumed mae was talking about celica and thank god i finally did
> 
> it's not anything super deep, i tried making it kinda angsty, but idk if i actually succeeded in that regard given the context they're in
> 
> also i'm awful with titles, please don't bully me


End file.
